callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stalingrad
Stalingrad (literally "Stalin City") was a major industrial city in Russia. During World War II on the Eastern Front, the city was the site of the Battle of Stalingrad. Stalingrad is prominently featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile), Call of Duty: WWII as a multiplayer map and as a zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. In the Call of Duty series Call of Duty Stalingrad in Call of Duty is seen in the mission "Stalingrad" in which the player spawns during a speech and the player's objectives are to get onto the shore, get a weapon, find Borodin, survive the gunners, and get into Red Square, in the mission "Red Square" in which the player spawns in a ruined building the player's objectives are to find a way to flank the line, kill the officers, and get to Major Zubov, in the mission "Train Station" in which the player spawns in an impressive-looking hall and continue his goal to reach Zubov, in the mission "Stalingrad Sewers", in which the player must find Pavlov and his squad through the sewers, and in the mission "Pavlov's House", in which the player must support Pavlov and his squad in the recapturing of an apartment building that is ideal for artillery spotters. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Stalingrad is featured prominently in the Soviet campaign, appearing as a setting for the missions "Not One Step Back", "The Flag Must Fall", "Dead In Her Sights", "Defend the Factory", "Breakdown", and "Into Red Square". Call of Duty 2 Much of the Russian campaign in Call of Duty 2 takes place in Stalingrad. It is first seen in the level "Demolition", in which the player must defend against a counter-attack and destroy the German HQ, in the level "Repairing the Wire" in which the player must repair the radio's wire and destroy the three Panzer tanks, in the level "The Pipeline" in which the player must go through the pipe, take back the train station, defend the station, destroy the Panzer tank, take back the warehouse, take out the two hardpoints and take back the depot, the level "Downtown Assault", in which the player must retake the apartments, take over the depot and destroy the two tanks, and the levels "City Hall" and "Comrade Sniper", where the player has to get to city hall and defend it from a German counterattack. Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) Stalingrad appears as a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile). Call of Duty: World at War Stalingrad is only seen once in Call of Duty: World at War, as the setting of the level "Vendetta". Notable parts of the city are shown, like the Red Square. From there, the player must work their way throughout the city with an injured Sgt. Reznov to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel and help Sgt. Daletski and his squad in a counter-attack against the Germans, in which they end up defeated. Fortunately, Dimitri was able to successfully assassinate Amsel before escaping with Reznov. Call of Duty: Black Ops It is later in the flashback mission "Project Nova" did Reznov explain to Petrenko that during the Siege of Stalingrad, General Dragovich and Kravchenko left Reznov and his men and though they outnumbered the Germans, they promised reinforcements, but they did not, resulting in the massacre at the square and Reznov realizing that Dragovich and Kravchenko are distrustful opportunists. Call of Duty: Black Ops III A war-torn Stalingrad is the main setting for the Call of Duty: Black Ops III zombies map Gorod Krovi featured in the Descent DLC. Call of Duty: WWII In Call of Duty: WWII, the multiplayer map Stalingrad is featured in the third DLC map pack United Front, set in the winter during the Battle of Stalingrad. Category:Locations Category:World War II Category:Call of Duty 2 (Windows Mobile) Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: WWII Locations